Whose Worse, You Or Me?
by ILoveBeingLyric
Summary: A comical one-shot about my two favorite siblings and their mother, Nami, Nojiko, and Bellemere. Please note that their personalities are somewhat based off of my sister's, my own, and my mother's, so they may be a bit OOC.


_**Story: Whose Worse, You Or Me?**_

_**Rating: K**_

_**Anime: One Piece**_

_**Pairing: No Pairing**_

_**Author: ILoveBeingLyric**_

_**Hey folks! I just thought of this little one-shot between my two favorite siblings in One Piece, Nami and Nojiko! Although, don't be surprise if their personalities are a bit off since I'm basing them somewhat off of me and my older sisters' personalities towards each other. Be ready for a few laughs and a touching family moment that we have had on many occasions with our mom. Also, this story takes place in an alternate universe more like our own where Bellemere is alive and well.**_

As the sun set high in the bright blue Sunday skies, Nojiko sat at the dining room table in the kitchen sipping her favorite tea. Most people would think that she would hold an appearance of peace and solitude, but that was far from what she felt. Especially since Nami was currently upstairs in her room singing to top of lungs, while using her hair brush as a microphone as if she really had no clue how terrible she was at it. A vein throbbed wildly on Nojiko's temple as she tried to calm herself down. However, that was quite hard to do since Nojiko had already personally told Nami of her bad habit on numerous occasions. With the thought in her mind that she would get some peace she went on about her day, but after a few seconds Nami was back at it again as she always does.

_Pretty hurts, we shine the light on whatever's worst  
Perfection is a disease of a nation, pretty hurts, pretty hurts  
Pretty hurts, we shine the light on whatever's worst  
We try to fix something but you can't fix what you can't see  
It's the soul that needs the surgery_

"Oh my god, someone please make her shut up." Nojiko said to herself as she rubbed her aching head. "I've had enough of this! Nami, be quiet already!" Nojiko yelled at the foot of the stairs as she covered her ears.

"Well I'm sorry if my singing is giving you a headache, but I can't help it! I just love that song so much. Besides, I don't say anything to you when you sing in your room." Nami pointed out as she gave her sister one of her signature glares.

"You know what, you're right. However, I actually know how to keep my voice at a reasonable volume that won't disturb the whole house!" Nojiko yelled as her voice rose in pitch with each word she spoke.

"That's only when someone is actually in the house. When you're alone, I get all types of complaints. Not to mention, neither of you can hear a single thing when you listen to your music. I could be in danger and neither of you would be able to hear my cry for help. Nojiko, the worse part about you is your bad habit of dancing around like you're on a stage and you wind up at the doctor's office. On the other hand, someone will go deaf after hearing one of Nami's singing sessions." Bellemere stated nonchalantly as she walked out of her room and headed down the stairs.

"It's not our fault you forgot where you put your house keys." Nami stated in monotone as she gave her mother an incredulous look.

"The funny part about the whole thing is that you forgot about the spare house key you placed under the flower pot too." Nojiko said as she snickered to herself as their mother became red in the face.

"Well at least I admit to my faults, it's about time both of you admit to your obsession with seals." Bellemere suggested confidently with a sly smirk on her face.

"Obsession with seals?" Nojiko and Nami questioned together in confusion.

"Of course, because that's exactly what both of you sound like when you're attempting to sing. Do me a favor and behave until I get back, will you?" Bellemere asked with a blank face as she put on her jacket, grabbed her purse with her keys, and headed out of the door without another word. Leaving Nojiko and Nami gobsmacked at the stairs.

"Why is it that whenever she has the last word it hurts?" Nami asked glumly.

"I don't know, but for some reason it really makes me wonder just how bad we sound." Nojiko answered blankly.

_**I hope you all liked it and just to let you know, Nojiko's habit is my bad habit and Nami's is my sisters. Also, our mother shares her own bad habit with Bellemere. I can't tell you how many times I've hurt myself while attempting to dance around my room. Not only that, but how much my sister gives everyone a headache with her imaginary singing sessions. In the end, our mother always has the last word and trust me the truth hurts, but it's also funny. Please give appropriate criticism if you have something you wish to point out. **_


End file.
